bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Dragonoid
Neo Dragonoid is a Bakugan and a downgraded evolution of Infinity Dragonoid. As well as the Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Famous for being one of the Six Fighting Bakugan who stopped the destruction of Vestroia and resurrected New Vestroia, Neo Dragonoid reunites with Dan to battle the Vexos that are enslaving Bakugans. He uses his gigantic wings as a shield against fire, water and wind. Neo Dragonoid evolved from Dragonoid after defeating Varius and Fly Beetle with a fire tornado. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In ''Invasion of the Vestals'', Infinity Dragonoid became Neo Dragonoid due to the Six Legendary Soldiers Of Vestroia extracting him from the Perfect Core. (When The Six Ancient Warriors extracted him from the Perfect Core, he could still use the Perfect Core Ability Cards only if he tapped into the Perfect Core). He then travels to Earth and met Dan, Marucho, Runo and Julie in a park once again. He then told them what had happened in New Vestroia and he tricked Julie, Runo and Marucho into turning around so he and Dan could escape to New Vestroia without any of them. However, Marucho heard them and jumped into the vortex after them. He later battles Haos Verias and Ventus Fly Beetle in the first round and he defeated them with ease. In the second round he battled Haos Freezer and Ventus Atmos and he defeats them with ease also. In ''Facing Ace'', he battled Percival and it was a tie. In ''Get Psyched'', he battled Mega Nemus and the battle wasn't decided due Mira telling them to stop during half way of the battle. In Taste of Defeat he battled Primo Vulcan and lost. In ''Return of a Friend'', he battled Viper Helios and Primo Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Drago gained during the battle. In ''Freedom Run'', Dan throws Drago and he hits the Alpha City switch and blows the dimension controller. In [[Show Me the Power!|''Show Me the Power!]], he battled Viper Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on him but was not shown. In [[Dude, Where's My Bakugan?|''Dude, Where's My Bakugan?]], he was summoned to battle Apollonir but the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. He was Vexos Dragonoid. In ''Gone, Gone Bakugan'', he battles Apollonir and uses Forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode he is defeated by Apollonir and is turned back into Neo Dragonoid. Also he goes back to Dan. In ''Beta City Blues'', he battles Hades and Elico alongside Mega Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller. In ''Underground Take Down'', he battled some Mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and wins all of them. Also it was strong enough to destroy the Gamma City controller. In ''Ultimate Bakugan'', he saved Dan from dropping when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later, Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the 3rd round, he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round, Dan and himself had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet. In ''Final Countdown'', the battle against Maxus Helios continued on and still no winner was determined. In Reunion, neither Drago nor Helios won and the result was not determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight and that was yet another draw. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could separate from the Perfect Core. In ''Six Degrees of Destruction'', he evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his Attribute Energy to him. ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon: Makes the opponent's ability useless and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Dragon Contender: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Dragon Clash: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) Vexos Dragonoid Main Article: Vexos Dragonoid Drago became Vexos Dragonoid when Spectra took him away from Dan. Spectra stated that the Chaos Ability X was used on him. Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In episode 25, Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra. In Episode 31, Dan defeats Spectra again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor and use the Ability 'Burning Infinity.' Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in BakuNeon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a Special Attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It could have either had orange or yellow diamonds on its back. In the show, he and Percival spin. It was later released again in Baku-Legacy. A Pyrus version with 750 Gs was released with Dan's Glove. There is also a Pyrus version with 630 Gs was released in Dan's Combat Set Pack. Pyrus versions that comes with a BakuClip have 540 Gs. There is also a Pyrus 550 Gs version in the Brawler Game Pack. The Subterra and Darkus versions have 600 Gs. A Ventus one was released in Bakubox. A Translucent Darkus Neo Dragonoid was released with 510 Gs that can be found with an exclusive Translucent Darkus Neo Dragonoid figurine. On the back of the Starter Pack boxes and the Dragonoids New Vestroia Gold Gate Card Picture, It shows an Aquos Neo Dragonoid who's head looks like a Hyper Dragonoid battling a Darkus Percival on a closed gate card, and on the Gate Card picture, it shows Neo Dragonoid described on the back of a starter pack box, except it's in a fire hole and it's Pyrus. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BBT-01, BBT-03, BO-01 and BST-01 comes with 400 G, 420 G or 440 G. The Translucent Pyrus version in BO-19 comes with 440 G, 460 G or 480 G. The Haos version in BOT-10a comes with 540 G. The Darkus version in BCV-11 comes with 440 G or 500 G. The Darkus version in BST-12 comes with 500 G, 520 G or 540 G. The Aquos version in BBT-05 comes with 520 G. The Ventus version in BST-15 comes with 520 G or 540 G. 'Limited Editions' * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at Comic Con 2009. * A 1000 G-Power Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid were released at the Baku-Con for semi-finalists (final four brawlers) at the regional tournaments. * A one of a kind 2007 G-Power Pyrus Neo Dragonoid made of pure steel was given to the #1 ranked Brawler at Baku-Con: Christopher Ruff. * 575 G steel Neo Dragonoid which can be bought with a Neo Dragonoid figure. * Bronze Special Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoids at 650 Gs can found only at Wal-Mart. Trivia *In the anime, Neo Dragonoid is never mentioned as his original name by Dan or the others. *When Spectra took Drago, he used Chaos Ability X on him. So when Chaos Ability X came into affect, an interesting thing to note, Drago didn't evolve. *Dan calls him "Dragonoid" in Beta City Blues, even though he was no longer a normal Dragonoid. *Strangely, he and Rubanoid have the same victory pose on Bakugan Dimensions. *On the Dragonoid Gate Card, there's no front horn. *On all the pictures of Neo Dragonoid on Bakugan.com (eg. Wallpapers), Drago's eyebrow horns were colored red instead of yellow. *He is the only non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be a Bakumorph. *This is Drago's first form to use Perfect Core abilities. *Neo Dragonoid is Drago's second longest evolution, falling behind Titanium Dragonoid. *Neo's name means "New" in Latin, which is a pun on the fact that he appeared in "New" Vestroia. *Its prototype name was "Volta". *This is the second evolution of Dragonoid that he used his Maximum Power (the first being Infinity Dragonoid). *In Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 16, Dan used the ability "Strike Dragon" '''to block Viper Helios' attack. *Drago can now open Dimensional Holes in this form. *Neo Dragonoid is Drago's longest evolution along with Titanium Dragonoid. *For some reason, Neo Dragonoid kept his ability, Fire Tornado which he use to have when he was a regular Dragonoid. *He is maybe able to change attribute, because when he was Vexos Dragonoid, The Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia sayd that if he was again perfect, he could access Perfect Core power easily. Gallery Anime 17.gif|Neo Dragonoid in Ball Form (Closed) Neo dragonoid ball.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Ball Form (Open) Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (1) D.E..jpg|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid first battle pose Neo Drago stand.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid being summoned File:Neodrago0.jpg|Neo Dragonoid looking at Dan File:Neo_dragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid about to use '''Fire Shield Neo Dragonoid.PNG|Neo Dragonoid using Pyrus Slayer drago using pc.png|Neo Dragonoid using Strike Dragon File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Neo Dragonoid using Dragon Contender File:Neo_dragonoid_4.jpg|Neo Dragonoid on the Gate Card Pyrus Reactor Neo Dragonoid scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Neo Dragonoid scanned by the Gauntlet File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Dan on the Intermission Screen File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Neo Dragonoid and Dan on the Intermission Screen File:Neo_Drago_Screen.JPG|Neo Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Neo Dragonoid attack.jpg|Neo Dragonoid attacking NeoDragonoidOne.jpg|Neo Dragonoid flying in Ball Form drago shout.png|Neo Dragonoid roaring dvh.png|Neo Dragonoid fighting Viper Helios Neo Drago and Dan.png|Neo Dragonoid in Dan's nightmare Vulcan and Drago scanned.jpg|Neo Drago and Vulcan being scanned 95620141.jpg|Neo Dragonoid 91.jpg|Neo Dragonoid head to head with Cyborg Helios 107.jpg Cyborgsbitingdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios biting Neo Dragonoid Cyborgvsdrago.PNG|Neo Dragonoid versus Cyborg Helios Game File:Neo Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged Baku-Legacy Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:0408001109a.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:ThumbnailCALOIYX8.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid File:NeoDragonoidTranslucentPyrus.png|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragonoid_1.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:Neodragonoid_2.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid with 1,000 Gs File:DSCN0087_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|Translucent Neo Drgonoid File:Neodrago-subterra-lyte.JPG|Translucent Subterra Neo Dragonoid File:DSCN0094_BakuBronze_Neo_Dragonoid.jpg|BakuBronze Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragosteel.png|BakuSteel Darkus Neo Dragonoid with figure File:!BlKBzrgBWk~$(KGrHqYH-CIEtH5Yfp-mBL,e8VlL)w~~_35.jpg|BakuMorph Neo Dragonoid File:Neo.jpg|BakuCrystal Neo Dragonoid Imagem026.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid (closed) Imagem027.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid (open) Bakupics2 020.JPG|Darkus Neo Dragonoid Neo drago vortex jp poster.JPG Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Neo Dragonoid Figurine 4t4t4t4t4t43t4t4trt4fjrhgct.jpg|Subterra Neo Dragonoid (Horns not open) Photo on 2010-08-25 at 17.10.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus) File:Dragonoid Gate Card.gif|Dragonoid's Gate Card Neo Drago BDOTC-NDS.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45.jpg|BakuEvolutions Neo Dragonoid $(KGrHqR,!iIE1MW-4n-JBN(+uU!D-w~~ 12.JPG PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (10).jpg neo_dragonoid.png 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (179).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (178).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (177).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (176).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (174).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (173).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (172).JPG PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (26).jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (15).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (16).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (70).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (69).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (68).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (67).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (66).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (65).jpg DSC00564.JPG DSC00565.JPG DSC00570.JPG DSC00587.JPG Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 6.04.54 PM.png|BakuNeon Pyrus Neo Dragonoid Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg Images2 001.jpg|Darkus Translucent Neo Dragonoid with the Darkus Neo Dragonoid figurine Bakugan Dimensions File:Haos Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Haos Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-pyrus-d.PNG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-aquos-sphere-d.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-aquos-d.jpg|Aquos Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neodrago-darkus-d.jpg|Darkus Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neo Dragonoid Haos.JPG|Haos Neo Dragonoid File:Neo Dragonoid Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:281buqo.jpg|Evo Neo Dragonoid File:Pyrus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Aquos NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Ventus NeoDragonoid Open.png Pyrus_NeoDragonoid_Evo_Open.png File:Subterra NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Haos NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Darkus NeoDragonoid Open.png File:Pyrus NeoDragonoid.png File:Aquos NeoDragonoid.png File:Ventus NeoDragonoid.png File:Subterra NeoDragonoid.png File:Haos NeoDragonoid.png Clear_NeoDragonoid.png File:Darkus NeoDragonoid.png File:Pyrus Evo NeoDragonoid.png Screen shot 2011-05-28 at 9.54.13 PM.png SubterraNeoDragonoid.png Aquos_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Clear_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Haos_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Pyrus_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Subterra_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Ventus_NeoDragonoid_Closed.png Pyrus_NeoDragonoid_Evo.png More BAKUGAN_7in1Dragonoid_B0024FQD8C._SX320_SY240_CR0,0,0,0_.jpg|Neo Dragonoid on Maxus Dragonoid BK_SA_Neo_Dragonoid_Vortex.png|Neo Dragonoid Vortex bakugan-a (7).gif|Neo Dragonoid VS Percival BK_CD_NeoDragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid cool-a.gif|Neo Dragonoid turning to Maxus Dragonoid dragonballzcentral_2142_1114610114.jpg|Neo Drago with other bakugan BK_WPS2_DanDrago_1024x768.jpg|Dan and Neo Drago Neo-Dragonoid-vs-Viper-1024-768.jpg|Neo Drago and Viper Helios Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (16).jpg Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Special Treatment Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan